The invention concerns a bridging system consisting of several uniform bridge sections in the form of track supports. One bridge section or several bridge sections together constitute a bridge.
A take-apart latticework bridge is known from German 3 814 502. Its modular components comprise two roadway slabs connected by transverse girders.
One bridge component consists of two roadway slabs, two lower flanges, and eight diagonal struts. The diagonal struts and lower flanges in each bridge component telescope and can be locked into position.
The diagonal struts can be rotated to unlock them. Once it has been pulled apart or pushed together, the rod can be locked back into another position by being rotated into another groove.
Assembling a bridge 14 m long from two bridge components requires much rotating to unlock and relock eight diagonal struts.
A 40 m long bridge will then consist for example of six bridge components, and 40 diagonal struts will have to be rotated many times to unlock and relock them during disassembly, and a total of eight diagonal struts, two per bridge component, will have to be dismounted. This approach to assembling bridge components demands an enormous expenditure of time.